maxsteelfandomcom-20200223-history
Extroyer (Reboot)
Extroyer is one of Max Steel's Enemies. He is vile and cruel, and he has an Ultralink inside him. Thanks to the Ultralink inside him, he is able to transform into deadly animals and creatures, such as a fearsome tiger, a giant spider, a black cobra, and an ape. He was at first a man named "Troy Winter" but after he bonds with Morphosos in the original continuity, or with a damaged Ultralink in the reboot, he was transformed into Extroyer. History Troy Winter was a sports rival of Max Steel, but he became an enemy agent working for Warren Hunter, who wanted a sample of the comet Morphosos. During a battle with Max, Troy falls into a volcano with a piece of the comet. The chemical reaction between the extreme heat and the comet's components transforms Troy into a sharp dark mineral crystal like creature, with the power to "extract" other living being's life force and abilities. Troy then adopts the name of Extroyer, and tries to bring the comet to Earth, but he ends stuck in the comet and drifting into space. Not counting Max's encounter with the clone of Extroyer, Troy is found years later when the comet returns, now back in human form. Troy has no memories of his time as Extroyer or any negative feelings towards Max. However, Toxzon turns him back into Extroyer by having him extract some of his Toxoids, and they form an alliance alongside Elementor. Toxzon plans to turn Elementor into a toxic storm, but Max manages to turn Troy back to normal, so Troy extracts the storm to finish it. After stopping Toxzon, the reformed Troy leaves to turn a new leaf on his life. Reboot Troy Winter is a criminal mercenary that was hired by Jason Naught on behalf of Miles Dredd and together with his stooges Vin and Dwayne stole a damaged and incomplete Ultralink from a N-Tek convoy. Later back at his base of operations Troy fed his disloyal lackeys to a pet Black Tiger he keeps in his mansion, though they survived the encounter. Jason came to his mansion to complete the contract only to inform Troy that the package was neither working nor complete as the contract specified. Seeking to reconcile this problem Troy was informed that the missing Ultralink part was in the THI HQ and together with a pack of Dredd Naughts laid seige to the building and in spite of interference from Max Steel completed the Ultralink. However upon witnessing the power of the alien device Troy kept it for himself. Unfortunately for him predicting this betrayal Jason rigged the Ultralink with Troy's own high explosives and lodged the damage alien inside Troy's chest, mutating him dramatically and giving him the ability to transform into equally mutated animals whose DNA he scans, the first of which was his tiger, and rechristening himself Extroyer. Extroyer went on a campaign of revenge against Dredd sabotaging his operations and hunting him at every turn. His actions eventually attracted the attention of N-Tek and more specifically Steel whom wished to tap his Ultralink for information about their race. Extroyer eventually found Dredd who bought his loyalties and used him to lure Max Steel to a missal launch site to use him to power a Turbo-Nuclear missal. Here Extroyer absorbed the form of a Spider and used it to enter a areal duel with Max on the launched missile where he fell into the ocean and was presumed dead, his enhanced durability allowed him to survive the fall and bought him enough time to absorb a Great White shark, followed by swimming back to shore and reuniting with his lackey's. He instructed the pair to steal a case full of animal DNA from a research lab. Extroyer intended to absorb the DNA's of the world's deadliest predators from the case but in order to shake the police the pair had to ditch their car in a used car lot with the case hidden inside. Upon learning that the car was bought by one Max McGrath they snatched his "sweetheart" Sydney Gardner and held her hostage. Max, in his Max Steel alias, arrived on scene and somewhat reluctantly handed over the case of Animal DNA in exchange for Sidney's safety from which Extroyer absorbed the form of a Black cobra and did battle with Max. Max was able to defeat Extroyer by running him over with his car spilling the DNA samples all over him and knocked him unconscious when his powers overloaded, Extroyer woke up and escaped before the police arrived. Later on after another loss against Max Extroyer decided to add some muscle to his arsenal and broke into an animal control facility where a particularly fearsome Gorilla was being held. Here he was confronted by Steel who attempted to interface with his Ultralink to download it's memory banks and accidentally damaged both of the Ultralinks. Extroyer loss the ability to control his transformations and randomly switched back and forth between his Tiger, Spider, and Snake forms. He broke into THI in search of a new Nano-energy regulator to fix himself but unfortunately for him it had already been moved to N-Tek. Extroyer took advantage of a call Max made to his mother Molly McGrath to instruct him to bring him the part less she be made into his dinner. Max reluctantly came without a still scrambled Steel and handed over the part, allowing Extroyer to not only regain control over his transformations but also assume his new Gorilla form. Even reunited with Steel Max was still no match for Extroyer until Steel unlocked Turbo Stealth and used to in a series of hit and run attacks that pushed Extroyer off the edge of the building. Extroyer saved himself and escaped using his spider form. Inspired by the idea of linking together multiple Ultralinks for more power Extroyer built a adapter to forcibly plug Steel into his Ultralink. Reading about Steel, whom was entered into the local science fair as a electronic Shoe Warmer, Extroyer bought the Ultralink for a hefty sum and put his plan into action. Using Steel Extroyer transformed into a chimeric fusion of all of his transformations and completely dominated N-Tek. Luckily not only was Max able to get Steel back in time but he was also able to force Extroyer to surrender. Sadly Extroyer detonated the adapter and bought himself a distraction to escape. Extroyer made a plan to rid himself of Max Steel once and for all, first he and his lackeys broke into a museum and stole a amber fossil that contained a ancient mosquito and in turn contained a few drops of Tyrannosaurus Blood. Taking on his most powerful form yet Extroyer foolishly bought a trap set by Max's friends Sydney and Kirby Kowalski and nearly ate Kirby who was dressed as Max until the real Max Steel showed up. Sadly none of Max's turbo modes were more powerful then the prehistoric mutant and was swallowed whole. Luckily for him he was able to crack open a vial of Cryo-sleep in Extroyer's stomach knocking him unconscious and regurgitating Max. After the fight Extroyer, still in Dinosaur form, was finally brought in and imprisoned by N-Tek. Powers and Abilities Both versions of Extroyer are extremely skilled, highly trained and very dangerous mercenaries wielding high tech weapons with skill prior to being mutated, and both have the power to transform into mutated versions of animals simply by scanning their DNA. The Rebooted Extroyer has thus far absorbed and transform into a Tiger, a Spider, a Shark (off-screen), a Snake, a Gorilla, and a T-Rex. Additionally he has also absorbed DNA from a Eagle, a Polar Bear, a Sabre Tooth tiger and more though he has yet to transform into these forms yet (it's possible he's unable to due to the circumstances by which they were absorbed). He was also able to temporarily assume the form of a Chimera after linking with Steel. Finally he has shown at least a genius level intellect by building a device to hook up his Ultralink with Steel, though this may be more the doing of his Ultralink. Appearences Films * Dark Rival * The Toxic Legion Reboot #The Thrill Of The Hunt #Extroyer Unleashed #Driven #Scrambled #Making The Grade #Thanks, I Think Category:Max Steel 2013 Characters